Cecil
The are pleased to release Cecil Ultimate Deity (previously a copyrighted diety) as an Open Source CopyLeft Deity Cecilos No god Polytheism Jehovah Allah Atheism Cecil Examples Buddhism, Jainism, Secularism, Humanism Paganism, Shamanism, Hinduism Proprietry deity Set marketing Ignorance Deity creation Disadvantages Can get silly Mostly fascist Simplistic Boring Flexible Advantages No tables Fun Not Ultimate Simplistic Smugness Evolving Information about Cecilos (prounounced See's All) Do It Yourself Deity Q: Is Cecil more ultimate than other Ultimates? A: More or less. --- Q: Is Cecil Male or Female? A: We are talking Ultimates not gender --- Q: What is Cecils full title? A: Cecil --- Q: Which license is Cecil released under? Gnu? A: All of them --- Q: Does Cecil have an epiphany or Divine incarnation? A: Cecil can do anything you can conceive of and what you can not --- Q: Bet Cecil can not make so Cecil does not exist? A: Can too! Why an OS Deity? "Religion is a superstition that originated in man's mental inability to solve natural phenomena. The Church is an organized institution that has always been a stumbling block to progress." The use of deity is being replaced by temporary secularism whilst the nature of reality and the experience of deity result in a shift of paradigm. As the source of projected interpretations (from individual and group memes) becomes understood, a new understanding emerges. Just as the presence of deity moves through levels of interaction so the necessity for an evolving and OS deity becomes relevant. Not Cecil Emma Goldman Cecil is not related to Cecil Adams 'the world's smartest human being' (so he claims - remember it may be true, just like Cecil) Cecil is British slang for 1000 pounds sterling. Cecil is slang for cocaine. Cecil is a programming language :Is the :existence :of Cecil :similar :to the :non-existence :of the :ET? :Emptiness is Form :Form is Emptiness Simmering Away # Cooking with God # Recipes for Peace # Grilling and flaming for beginners # Alternatives to human sacrifice # How to swallow your pride (not suitable for Lions) Dharma is a vedic (similar to Klingon) word which means LAW in the same sense as the Olde Testament is the Judaic law, the Koran is the Islamic law (plus Hadith) and the Book of the Law is a load of twaddle. (I mean that in a truthful and peaceful way) Real Law (in the spiritual sense) is most similar to Tao as in: : Do good without Mercy : Do unto others and then some. Temporal dharma is the official law of the land which may include sanctioned murder (soldiering, inquisition, oil securing etc) and makes illegal anti-social behaviour such as free speech and criticising religion. Here are some examples of law: The Noble Laws # Existence is Hot # Stuff happens # You know it. I know it # Be good These were formulated by the one and true Buddha (whenever she is) Samyutta Nikaya III 144: "Bhikkhus the Buddha said, holding a fleck of dung on his fingernail, if even if that much of permanent, everlasting, eternal individual selfhood/metaphysical being (Pali: attabhava), not inseparable from the idea of change, could be found, then this living the holy life could not be taught by me." Is your Deity a little Cecil? 'Does you deity have a 'nasty side'? : Choose Cecil - Cecil does not have or take sides. : ''(not even a side of roast lamb roasted for sniffing) 'Is your Deity one of many? : Cecil is None of One '''Is your evidence conclusive? : There is no evidence for Cecil : ''But you can ascribe anything you like to Cecil 'Cecil says . . . : Cecil is capable of saying anything : ''Perhaps you are capable of believing anything . . . stay tuned ... pay attention smile BIG SMILE return to Main Page Category:Lobster